


please say height’s not an issue, because I’m fine with shorter guys

by unkinsei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkinsei/pseuds/unkinsei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba tries a different way to get Sho's affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please say height’s not an issue, because I’m fine with shorter guys

**Author's Note:**

> fluff and crossdressing.

When Sho entered the green room, taking his cap off and shrugging out of his duffle jacket, the vision in front of him made him choke on his soy latte. Aiba tip tapped past him to lock the door, then hurried back to standing in front of him. He pulled a long strand of hair out of his face and put on his brightest smile.

“So what do you think?” Aiba spun around to make his skirt flutter. Sho didn’t miss the way he was given a glimpse of skin that quickly hides again behind pleats and underskirt. He put his latte down on a nearby table.

“You’re a bit too tall,” Sho said slowly, looking up at Aiba’s now uncertain face and then down at the black heels. Propped up a few extra inches, his legs looked even longer than usual, and it’s clear that he’d shaved. Sho was slightly disappointed; he was quite fond of the man’s leg fuzz and it was going to be weeks before it completely grew back.

“That’s not too big of an issue, is it? Look, I’ve got boobs and everything!” It’s true; where Aiba would usually be exposing a wide expanse of flat chest with an overly-worn t-shirt, there was a high neckline and two lumps Sho supposed were meant to be breasts. He gave them a cautious prod and Aiba proudly stuck his chest out to welcome the examination.

“Socks. Three in each side! So,” Aiba stepped closer, putting his arms around Sho’s shoulders lightly, “is it okay like this, Sho-chan?”

Sho took hold of Aiba’s hands firmly and moved them down to the small of his back instead. “It’s fine, but this way is probably better."


End file.
